Chairs having tiltable seats are known in the art. For example, a chair having a seat in which the tilting movement is actuated by spring-loading designed specifically for a particular user is known. It is also known to provide a chair with a tiltable seat in which the tilting movement is pneumatically or electrically controlled. However, these seats tend to be expensive, bulky and difficult to operate by infirm or elderly persons.